superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Land 2
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (スーパーマリオランド2 6つの金貨 Sūpā Mario Rando Tsū Muttsu no Kinka) is a platforming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy. It was released in Japan on October 21, 1992, in North America on November 2, 1992, and in Europe on January 28, 1993. Super Mario Land 2 was created by director Hiroji Kiyotake rather than Mario series creator Shigeru Miyamoto. In Super Mario Land 2, the player assumes the role of the protagonist Mario, whose main objective is to reclaim his castle, stolen by the antagonist Wario. However, the magical seal that Wario placed on the castle entrance can only be undone by collecting the six Golden Coins, which are guarded by Wario's henchmen in various locales of Mario Land. Mario's quest thus revolves around retrieving each of the golden coins in order to regain access to his castle and defeat Wario. Super Mario Land 2 is notable for its debut of Wario, who later became the protagonist of the spin-off Wario series starting with the game's sequel, Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. The Completionist On February 8th, 2014, the Super Mario Land episode was released on Normal Boots, as the fourth and final episode for Super Beard Brothers Month. The episode started in a skit where Jirard attempts to play Super Mario Land 2 without Davis, but is instead greeted with Hudson Hawk, a game that they had played on the last episode of the series. Davis then appears as if from nowhere and... *ahem* "assists" Jirard in playing the game. After the intro, and The Bros. introduce the spot-light game, and Greg informs Jirard that Davis stole all his games, referencing his first appearance on the show, Mega Man X4. Davis and Alex compliment the level design and the way the game works around the color and sprite limitations of the Game Boy. Jirard finds the music nostalgic and addictive. Greg points out that it sounds like elevator music, then later retracts this and says it's more like lounge music. Alex talks about the Carrot, a power-up endemic to this game that allows Mario to flutter. Other than that, they note how the gameplay is very similar to other Mario games, which isn't a bad thing. The level design is what makes the game for Davis, Alex, and Jirard. As a whole, they find the game easy aside from the final level, and note how there's not much else to complete aside from secret levels without a real completion bonus. Special Guests Micheal Adams Davis, who appeared to also help Jirard in beating Super Mario Land 2. Super Beard Bros. Super Mario Land 2 was the 4th game to be played on Super Beard Bros. Davis was brought in as a special guest for this series. On February 5th, 2014, Jirard held true to his word, and came back to the series to wrap up the last of the episodes. In the next 3 days, the game was completed and became the last episode of Beard Brothers Month on The Completionist. Copyright Troubles & Missing ending In the third episode of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Jirard revealed that the channel had copyright issues with Symphony of the Night and Super Mario Land 2. It has not been revealed what the nature of the issues was or how it was sorted out. It was also never revealed why Super Mario Land 2 never got more episodes, since Jirard says that the issues were sorted out. Jirard confirmed on September 10th, 2013, via twitter that the Beard Bros. would return to Super Mario Land 2 while wrapping up all ongoing series at the time, and on February 5th, 2014, they did return to the series with Davis. Episodes #Panic Room #Metal Whale Solid #Into The Woods... Tree? #HAPPY IN SPACE! #Physics #Pumpkin Hill #Wario's Castle #Bonus Content Category:Super Mario Land 2 Category:Davis Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Completionist Category:Game Boy Category:Super Beard Brothers Month Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus